expect the unexpected
by lexchloe
Summary: (lex/chloe) lex gives chloe a sweet 16 birthday present. :)
1. Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday to Me...

expect the unexpected... 

Author: lisa j.   
Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)   
Category: romance   
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me.   
Feedback: i would love it!   
Spoilers: "Kinetic"   
Authors notes: this is my first smallville fanfiction. i just hope that i didn't write hit, ya know? 

Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday to Me... 

**Friday, March 18th, 2002**

Chloe Sullivan looked around her. Today was her 16th birthday. Big whoop. Today was suppose to be one of the best days of her teen years, but instead was becoming one of the worst. Chloe had walked into the school with the sight of Clark kissing Lana to greet her. Not a great start to say the least. 

Turns out the cheerleader had dumped the football boy she was dating. So guess who was there to comfort the great Lana Lang? Three guesses and the first two don't count people. You got it, Clark Kent. The boy she had loved ever sense she had moved to this God forsaken town. She should have seen this coming, who was she kidding? She DID see this coming. But why did it have to be on her birthday? 

*Oh god they spotted me!* Chloe thought as they pulled apart from their smooch-fest and looked her way. She smiled at them as they walked over. 

"Hey Chloe," Clark said as he came over and hugged her. "Happy Birthday!" 

She pulled back from Clark and smiled as best as she could under the circumstances. "Thanks Clark," She looked over at Lana and smiled. "Hey Lana." 

Lana smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Chloe, I didn't know it was your birthday! Sixteen right?" Chloe pulled back from her. 

"Yep, the big 1-6. So, how have you guys been?" 

Lana and Clark looked at each other and smiled. "Well..." *Here we go...* 

**Later That Night**

"Chloe, sweetheart, what do you want your birthday cake to say?" Martha Kent asked with the blue frosting in hand hovering over the cake. 

Chloe smiled at Mrs. Kent. "Just the usual, Happy Birthday Chloe." The Kent's had offered to have her party at their house to save her father the trouble. Mrs. Kent nodded and began to write. 

Chloe sighed and looked around at the party. The house was packed with teenage kids, half of whom Chloe had never talked to. She scanned the living room looking for Pete or Clark to talk to and her eyes fell on Clark, who was talking to Lana. *I guess I will just stay over here then.* Truth be told she was a little pissed at Clark. All day long he had been up Lana's butt so to speak. She knew that he finally got the girl and all but he didn't have to ignore one of his best friends on the process. 

She looked out the window into the night sky and decided she need some air. She looked around the room making sure no one saw her and slipped out the front door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she sat on the Kent's porch steps. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her arms around her legs, put her head in her arms and closed her eyes. 

And that's how Lex Luthor found her when he came strolling up the walkway to the Kent household. Clark had informed him of Chloe's birthday party the day before when he had delivered the produce to the Luthor mansion. The girl intrigued him like no other had. Although they had only talked a handful of times, each time she surprised him in a new way. 

So when he found her like that on the steps of the Kent house he surprised him once again. He thought for a minute before going closer to her. He didn't want to bother her, but at the same time he wanted to know what had upset the girl so much on her birthday. 

"Could you please do something other than stand there and look at me?" Chloe said as she lifted her eyes to Lex. He nodded and took a seat next to her. 

"So, Ms. Sullivan why is it that you are outside all alone at your birthday party?" She looked at Lex and then back down at her hands. "It's Chloe and I needed some-" 

"Air," Lex finished for her and smiled. She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I needed some air." He nodded and gave her the large box in his hands. She looked up at him in surprise and took the box. "You didn't have to get me anything Mr. Luthor." 

"It's Lex, I thought we had already been through this," He said grinning at her. "Besides I wanted to get a birthday present for my favorite reporter." She blushed and grinned back at him. 

"Thank you, at least someone is paying attention to me today..." Chloe said as she started to open the box in front of her. Lex looked at her confused. "Chloe, who hasn't been paying attention to you today?" 

Chloe looked up from opening her present and rolled her eyes. "Oh, well Clark and pom-pom girl are dating now that dimwhit is out of the picture so he has had other things on his mind today if you know what I mean. They are finally together. I am happy for him, but I just wish that this could be my day ya know? Not the "lets see how happy I can make Lana" day." 

Lex nodded in understanding. "Well I am sorry Chloe. You shouldn't be put on the back burner on your birthday, your sixteenth no less. That's suppose to be the best birthday for a person. So I hope after hearing that, my present to you makes up for the crappy day you have been having, now open it up before I do." 

She smiled and proceeded to open the box completely. She grinned when she found out what was in it. Inside the box was a certificate to the Beanery for a life times worth of free coffee, a few computer programs she had her eye on to get for the paper *Clark must have told him about those.*, a beautiful set of earrings and a necklace, and at the bottom a paper. She picked it up and read it. It said that she should go to CompUSA and pick up a brand new IMAC, complete with a top of the line printer, scanner and digital camera for the paper. 

When she put everything back into the box she turned to Lex and hugged him. At first he was surprised that she would just hug him, but as the moments went on he liked the feel of her in his arms more and more. Neither one knew how long the hug lasted but when it was done Chloe pulled back and smiled at Lex with one of those smiles that could melt his heart and make him blush at the same time, which he rarely did these days. 

"Thank you so much, Lex. I love it all. This is defiantly making up for my bad day." She smiled at him again and he thought he might just pull her to him and kiss him then and there. 

And to her surprise, that's just what he did. 


	2. Chapter Two : The Best of Friends

expect the unexpected... 

Author: lisa j.   
Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)   
Category: romance   
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me.   
Feedback: i would love it!   
Spoilers: "Kinetic"   
Authors notes: this is my first smallville fanfiction. i just hope that i didn't write hit, ya know? 

Chapter Two : The Best of Friends 

**Monday, March 21st, 2002**

To say Chloe was surprised when Lex kissed her it would be the under statement of the century. She could still feel his lips on hers, taste his lips, they tasted like peppermints. She still remembered what he had smelled like, his scent reminded her of the woods, pine maybe. 

They had kissed for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. Damn that boy coming out from the house and interrupting us. They had looked at each other like dear caught in headlights. But that ended when Pete had come outside right after the boy. 

She ended up going back into the party and blowing out her cake. About an hour after Lex and Chloe had gone back into the party. Fireworks started going off in the field near by. Chloe searched for Lex, knowing that he had done it for her party. When their eye met from across the room he simply mouthed, "Surprise." She gave him a warm smile in return and mouthed, "Thank You." 

And that's the last she had seen of the beautiful bald man that had changed her world in only a few hours. It was after school and she was at the Beanery drinking her free black coffee thanks to the certificate Lex had given her. She smiled again as she thought of the new computer and paraphinia that was in the torch office. 

*I am falling for my fathers boss, I am going to burn in Hell...* 

He couldn't get Chloe off his mind. She was there when he slept, when he was in meeting after meeting, and now she was on his mind at the Luthor mansion. All he wanted to do was find her and kiss her once again. Her lips had been softer then he ever could have imagined. She tasted like orange soda and smelt like strawberries. *God, I need to stop thinking about her...I have work to do.* A few minutes passed and he just couldn't take it anymore. 

"Charles, I am going out. I will be back later." 

She looked down at the paper in her hands and sighed in frustration. She had some sort of writers' block or something. She had been there for more then 3 hours and she hadn't written a single sentence that she liked. She fingered the necklace that Lex had given her and smiled again. She realized what she was doing. 

"Get it together Chloe, stop thinking about him already." 

"Thinking about whom?" A voice that she knew all to well asked from behind her. *Oh God, he heard that, what do I say?* She turned around and smiled. "Actually I was thinking about you." Lex smiled and sat down across from her at the table. 

"Oh really. And what were you thinking about me?" He asked in a low husky voice that was bound to drive her crazy. She smiled flirtashally at him. "You'll never know," Lex smirked at her and picked up her coffee and proceeded to take a drink of it. "I bet I can get it out of you." 

"I'd like to see you try Lex. I really would," Chloe said and she took her coffee back from him and took a drink herself. He smiled and winked at her. "OK, Chloe. How about this, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" 

Chloe smiled at him. "Lex Luthor, are you asking me out on a date?" Lex reached over and touched her hand that was on the table and watched as she blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Actually yes I was. Would you like to have dinner at my house tonight, Chloe?" 

Chloe loved the feeling of Lex Luthor holding her hand in his. She blushed and nodded. "Yes, I will have dinner with you at your house." Lex grinned and squeezed her hand. "Well good. I will have someone pick you up at six," She looked at her watch. 5:05. 

Lex stood up and walked over to Chloe, kissed her check and left without another word. 

It was 5:55 and Chloe was a wreak. It's not like she had never been to the Luthor mansion, but then of course that little trip almost got her killed. It's just that she hadn't been back there since that guy throw her out the 3rd story window, and she was nervous about being all alone with a certain bald man who in a very short time had invaded her thoughts. She was worried that something would happen tonight that she wasn't ready for. Lex Luthor could be a very charming and sexual being. 

The doorbell rang and she walked to the door expecting a shofer of some kind to be there but instead it was Lex Luthor himself. She looked at him with a shocked expression. 

"What? You don't think a Luthor would show up to pick up his own date? I thought you knew me better then that Ms. Sullivan." He winked as he took her by the arm and led her to the limo. Chloe regained her thoughts. "Well Lex I guess I was wrong about you. You are a gentlemen." She stated with a wink and proceeded to get into the limo. 

Once inside Lex took Chloe's hand in his and squeezed. "You don't have to be afraid of me Chloe. I won't hurt you, that's the last thing I want." He leaded over and kissed her on the top of the head and then settled back into his seat. She looked at him and smiled. "I know Lex." Then she put her hands on the sides of his head and brought his head down to meet hers. 

This kiss was very different from their first. It was soft and sweet and all around wonderful. Lex's hand traveled up into her hair feeling the softness that resided there. As the kiss continued things began to heat up. Chloe hand that was on Lex's chest started it's ascend upward towards his head. No woman had ever caressed his baldhead like that before. Lex moaned and pulled Chloe closer to him. 

Coughing to break them apart. "We are here, sir," They looked up to realize that they were indeed at the Luthor mansion. Lex exited the car and gave his hand to Chloe so she could do the same. They walked into the house to a candle lit dinner set for two. Chloe's face was that of surprise as Lex pulled her chair out so she could sit down. "I hope you like it." 

She grinned at him and nodded. "I love it Lex. Thank you," Lex smiled at her and pointed to the small box next to her plate. "Open it. It's a present I got for you on my way back here from the Beanery." 

She opened the box to find a beautiful silver bracelet inside. "To match your earrings and necklace. The set was beautiful, which made me think of you," Lex spoke as he took her hand for the second time that night. "Chloe, I want you to know that I care for you. Probably more then you know. After the accident I began to see how important you are. Not only to me but to everyone in your life. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't pulled through. I don't even want to think of it. I just now that I want to get to know you better. Much better. Would you mind if I got to know you better Chloe?" 

She smiled and put her other hand on top of Lex's hand. "I would like to get to know you, too," She looked down and then back up. "But there is the age thing, and the whole you are my fathers' boss thing. I don't think that he would want me dating you per say. If only I were a few years older," She looked down at her plate. "But I'm not. There is nothing more I would rather do then to get to know this wonderful, beautiful person sitting across from me, but I can't right now. I wish I could, but I can't. I hope that you understand this and aren't mad at me. I just don't think it's the right-" 

"Time." Lex finished for her. *He has a knack for knowing what I am about to say, it's kind of strange...* She looked up at him and nodded sadly. He nodded his head in reply. "I understand Chloe. I do. I just wish things were different. I wish that you were older so we could explore this thing we have. But I know that you are right and this is not our time." 

"I hope this is the right thing to do. I really do. Because if it's not I will regret it for the rest of my life. And I don't want that." Lex pulled his hand away from hers and they sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Both very wrapped up in their own thoughts. 

"Can we still be friends?" Chloe asked in a small voice. Lex looked at her and grinned. "The best of friends Ms. Sullivan. The best of friends." 

**CHAPTER THREE TO BE ADDED VERY SOON...**


End file.
